


Here Comes the Pride

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Character Study, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Doubt, Fear, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Every year, Alec looked forward to seeing the pride event in his city, and he still afraid that his parents will be found out his sexuality.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Here Comes the Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Written for - Hunter's Moon Discord! 500 words or fewer.
> 
> Prompt - Pride

At the age of 15, Alec asked his friend Andrew to take a picture of the event as a favor to him, since his parents won’t let him see it but he could hear it since the music was so loud.

At the age of 16, Alec looked from his window as the pride event started, the music was hard to miss and as he looked, Alec was smiling.

The door to his room was opened by his dad, “Why are you not studying?”

“I… I thought I could use a bit of fresh air, sir.” Alec closed the window and his smile vanished from his face.

“You need to keep studying Alec, don’t let your mind drift away into something you don’t know.” Robert suggested to him.

At the age of 17, Alec was brave enough to ask to leave school and study with a friend so that he could walk near the Pride event and see it with his own eyes.

A beautiful figure caught his eyes, he was falling for him, what more could be said, love at first sight, he never believed in this. Then Alec noticed that the figure had someone with him, and Alec walked away, not noticing the figure staring at him, and his adopted brother around as well with his boyfriend.

At the age of 18, Alec walked to the Pride event from home, his little brother was not left alone as Izzy stayed with him.

Alec did not even see his brother and his boyfriend standing near him.

Alec saw the beautiful man again in the pride event, and then he noticed another one shouting the man’s name as he turned around, and another man kissed him on his lips.

Alec knew that he could not have him, as he left, his face was down, he felt he lost any sense of happiness. The sentence that his parents always told him was proved to be right, ‘You can’t have what you want.’ It seemed to fit for him as the beautiful man was kissed by another guy.

Once Alec left, Simon noticed it and notified Jace as his boyfriend loved the gay pride event, “Your brother just left, he is not looking so good, he was happy when he came.”

“Hey, Jace, Simon, good to see you at the event as it is every year,” Magnus was beaming with happiness but then he saw the tall guy leaving, so he asked the blonde guy, “Do you know that tall guy?”

“Yes, he is my brother.” Jace replied.

“Any idea why this man leaves the for second year in a row after seeing me?” Magnus asked.

“I think that my adoptive parents had a hand in it, they keep telling him that he can’t have what he wants.” Jace replied.

“No, I think that it is something else,” Simon said and added, “He saw you with someone else, twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making it series. 500 words or less.


End file.
